This relates in general to a support for books and reading matter, more particularly of a type useful for facilitating reading in bed or from a sitting position with the device supported on the reader's lap, or alternatively, on the bed, or desk, or table, so that the line of sight is largely perpendicular to the center of the plane of the reading matter.
The use of book and copy holders is well-known in the prior art. In general, they have the disadvantages of being heavy and cumbersome, and requiring a large number of mechanical parts which require adjustment. Furthermore, once set up to hold the reading matter in place, readjustment is required whenever a page is turned.
It is therefore one object of this invention to provide an improved, simple, lightweight device for supporting books or other reading matter, such as magazines, on the reader's lap or bed or desk or other flat surface, such as a bed table, which is readily adjustable so that the line of sight of the reader is substantially perpendicular to the plane of the page to be read. Another obJect of the invention is to provide a device for supporting books and magazines in a position in which the pages are held in place at the desired tension and are readily turned with a minimum inconvenience to the reader.